A Day Not To Be Forgotton
by vaughnsbaby
Summary: Marshall and Sydney go to Russia ,to retrieve a document. Vaughn gets jealous.


A Day Not To Be Forgotten  
  
Sydney Bristow walks out of Credit Dauphine at 4:00 PM, noticing CIA  
  
agent Vaughn. He secretly passes Miss Bristow a Nokia phone. While they pass each other   
  
Sydney looks at the cell phone and reads the text message "Kendall Mission 700 PM". She looks   
  
up with a tired face.  
  
Sydney comes home with an excuse for her roommate, Francie Calfo. Sydney told Francie  
  
that she would come home around 1:30 PM. Francie takes the excuse with an unpleasant face.  
  
Francie and Sydney go on the couch and watch tv and chat. Sydney thinking of what to say, says  
  
the most unappropriated thing, at the wrong time. "Umm.... I have to go back in the bank at 7:00  
  
im....." Before she can finish Francie says " Oh, that's just great. I'm always here alone, nothing   
  
to do but, watch James Bond movies and cook" Sydney "Francie I can't help...." Francie once  
  
again interrupted but more calmer " Yes you can help it, quit." "It's not this easy" Francie  
  
"Listen, I rather have a roommate, then no roommate." Sydney " What's that supposed to mean"  
  
Francie " It means, this is goodbye, I can't take it anymore..... I'm sorry... I would prefer that you  
  
leave in the morning". Francie gets up and leaves. Sydney was feeling very emotional, and heart  
  
broken.  
  
It was 6:00 and Sydney decided to jog for 15 min to clear her mind, but ended up jogging   
  
all the way to the CIA building. She did her perseveres and gave a look alike homeless man a coin   
  
that reads CIA .While she was jogging, the homeless man spoke into an hidden earpiece. Sydney,   
  
now at the telephone booth near the CIA building that looked abandoned and put a coin in the   
  
slot to reassure she is an agent.  
  
As she walked into the main entrance, she had noticed what looked liked a fellow co-  
  
worker sitting in her workplace. She thought it was Agent Vaughn but, it was Marshall Flinkman.   
  
She tapped Marshall on the shoulder and said "Marshall what are you doing sitting at me   
  
desk?".Marshall looking very apprehensive says "Bristow, Bristrow, I'm sitting at my desk trying   
  
to relax. Do I look serene, AM I SERENE?!! Oh my god I'm going to throw up!. He runs to the   
  
bathroom. Sydney, looking curious and wanting to laugh but, decided it wasn't the right time too,   
  
since she had a mission to do after all.  
  
"Bristow" said Kendall as Sydney walked into the conference room. "Have a seat, as you   
  
know K- Directorate has been looking for Rambaldi facts, the thing we didn't know was that   
  
Alexander Khasinau is working for them. They have found a very important piece of Rambaldi's   
  
excellence". Sydney "What is it?". "We don't know that's why we need you and Marshall to go   
  
under". Sydney looks up "Why Marshall?". "Incase of any mechanical problems and plus while   
  
your finding the document we need someone to hack into the system in less than 30 seconds".  
  
Sydney" I just saw Marshall and was going to throw up! And besides I'm a master at locks and  
  
I'm sue I know how to turn off any mechanical gadgets if you just give me the right supplies!".  
  
Before Kendall could speak Jack Bristow comes into the room, "Kendall Intelligence Agency  
  
has found out something about Rambaldi's piece in Russia". Jack was walking very fast as though   
  
he was signaling to follow. Kendall and Sydney walked behind one another, trying not to loose   
  
Jack . "They have an idea of what the Russians have, they believe its an written document that   
  
Rambaldi has wrote to himself, telling where all of his hidden projects are located ." Jack, Kendall  
  
and Sydney turn left to see a whole bunch of Intelligence workers scattered around a desk   
  
gabbing and arguing. Three handlers who were standing still and not talking . One of the handlers   
  
was Agent Vaughn, Sydney's Handler. Kendall yells "Quiet!" Everyone goes silent " Do you have   
  
a any facts about your prediction?" One Intelligence worker says "Yes, we figured out what the   
  
first three lines read of the document that Agent Bristow recovered ." He hands it to Kendall and   
  
points to the lines, while reading out load . "All together those three lines read : To whom, what,  
  
or I may concern , these writings and pictures are hidden and my parchment and quill will tell you   
  
where to find them." Kendall " So what are you arguing about?" Worker "The question is which   
  
one is the real document? The one we are retrieving or do we already have it?" Sydney "Where in   
  
Russia?" Worker " Dikson, Russia" Sydney "When do I leave?" Kendall "8:30, you and Marshall   
  
will arrive at 6:30 a.m , Agent Vaughn will proceed you from there."  
  
The meeting is over and it is now 7:15 . Sydney was the first to leave the room , as she   
  
rushed to the bath room looking for Marshall. This was an unusual case , usually when Sydney   
  
needed to do a mission, she would wait for Agent Vaughn to tell her the details. As Agent   
  
Vaughn looked side to side for his subject , but found nothing . With a depressed look on his dark   
  
handsome face , went looking for Marshall he thought Sydney would be as well . First , he headed   
  
to the workplace of all gadget experts , nothing . He went to look in the bath room and found   
  
Sydney coming out of the co ed door. Before he could speak , Sydney Spoke. "Vaughn , I really   
  
need to talk to you ." Sydney walks away and Vaughn follows. He notices that she looks like shes   
  
going to collapse , then he notices that she was crying . They were now in the conference room .   
  
"Syd, what's Wrong?" he said in a worried voice. "My room mate wants me to move out." she   
  
said weeping . " Move out , of what?" " The apartment,..... a person I know for so long, dismisses   
  
you from you own home ." Vaughn looking at her with a frown on his face, made a suggestion.   
  
"Do you have anywhere to go?" Sydney, now more calm "I guess I can ask my father or I can   
  
rent." Vaughn, keeps his head down in feeling embarrassed. "Oh, do you think you can do the   
  
mission? I can tell Kendall that you......" Sydney interrupted "No, Marshall needs me , besides It   
  
will clear my mind."  
  
It is now 8:35 and Marshall and Sydney are on the plain to Dikson, Russia . Sydney   
  
notices that Marshall is bobbing his head back and forth while listing to music on his headphones.  
  
Sydney smiled while Marshall picks up a magazine and scans through it. Sydney's Nokia Phone   
  
rings. She takes out her phone from her pants pocket, and says "Hello". It Agent Vaughn. "What,   
  
you think you were going to do the mission without knowing what to do?" He said joking,   
  
Sydney smacks her head and smiles " Sorry, I forgot." "Its alright ,Syd your mission is simple ,   
  
I'm sorry I can't say the same thing for Marshall." Her smile fades. "Ok, listen up ,you will be the   
  
first to apprehend the document. This way when Marshall goes into the lavatory he wouldn't have   
  
to shoot any one, but I'm not taking any chances so Jack and I decided to provide him with a   
  
loaded pistol . His part will be difficult , he will be in a room all alone until you pick you up, he   
  
can't go and move around like you do. He will give the time you need to approach the document   
  
and leave without being caught or causing a distraction. Now tell Marshall his part and I have   
  
provided you with gadgets that you will receive when you get in the van. Good Luck." "Thanks."   
  
She smiles and closes the phone. She looks over at Marshall "Marshall!" She taps him on the   
  
shoulder . " What!, what." He yelled, then takes off his headphones. "I need to talk to you about   
  
the mission!" She lowers her voice. " Ok, you will need to go in the lavatory and hack in to the   
  
communication system and cut off all lines for a few minutes. You will be in there alone for about   
  
7 or 5 minutes, it depends on me. In case of any emergency we have provided you with a gun and   
  
other gadgets. When I am done I will pick you up and we will be out." Marshall taking a deep   
  
breathe " That's it?" She nodes and smiles " Why are you so calm?" Marshall " Oh, ah, Kendall   
  
gave me a patch that does something to my nerves.... I think."  
  
Vaughn is at the front door of Sydney's house. He knocks on the door he sees in front of   
  
him and waits for an answer. Finally after 6 seconds a voice said "Coming". Will Tippen opens the   
  
door and says " Hi, Can I ....". "Is Francie home." Said Vaughn quickly . "Ah, yea. Come in ."   
  
With a curious face ,Will allows him in and closes the door.  
  
"So how do you know Francie?" Asked Will and suspiciously eyeing Vaughn. "I don't   
  
really know her but, Sydney and I...." Will interrupts. "You know Sydney?" "Yea, we both work   
  
at the bank ." Will is anxious to learn more about Sydney's transporting job. "What kind of bank   
  
is it? Like , is it an World Wide Bank?" Vaughn, now browsing around the house says. "It's a   
  
bank that evolves trading shares all over the world. It's like a Stock market and bank together."  
  
Now entering the hall, Will ask's another question. "So, that explains Sydney's travel plans?"  
  
Will now has stopped at the second door on the right. " Yes, because of her great work ,she is the   
  
top social worker in our business." Will. "Well, that's great. I'm going to get Francie, ok?"   
  
Vaughn nods as he goes in to the room. On top of the fireplace is a photo with Sydney, Will ,and   
  
Francie. He could see that the photo was bugged . What used to be a sunny day, now turned into   
  
a trembling thunderstorm . Francie just came out of the door, when the thunder roared. "So, Will   
  
says you know Sydney?" Francie said entering the kitchen for a glass of water. "Yea, we work at   
  
the bank . The reason I came here was for Sydney. She said that she is getting kicked out off her   
  
apartment . I'm begging you to not go on with that decision. You're the closet thing she has to a   
  
sister. She looks forward of coming home to you but it's really hard when you have a job that's   
  
world wide and you're the top of you're class .It's difficult but she manages ." Francie stayed   
  
quiet for 30 seconds. "If you could imagine that coming back home from Russia and having no   
  
where to go, no one to look forward of seeing." Vaughn could tell that she was thinking of what   
  
he was said. "Um, ..... I have to go to my job in 15 minutes." She leads him to the door. "Please t-  
  
hink about it" Vaughn looked at her in the eyes and opened the door to leave. Francie left no   
  
reaction on her face except a stare.   
  
  
  
It is now 6:30 A.M. Marshall and Sydney have arrived in Russia, Dikson. While   
  
Sydney loads her gun with ammunition, Marshall puts on two layers of body armor. Sydney looks   
  
over at him with a curious face. Marshall responds to her reaction ."Can't be too safe, ya know"  
  
He said hesitating "I um, I'm scared." Sydney responds with a nod and a pat on the back for   
  
support and says " God Bless you Marshall." And walks away.  
  
They are now in a van that will lead them to the building . " How are you feeling?   
  
You know what you got to do ?" He responds with two deep breaths. " Yes, hack into the system   
  
while you retrieve the document , wait until your done then leave." Sydney says in a serious way.   
  
" Marshall ,once you're in the lab , it's your responsibility to secure that room and protect   
  
yourself." Marshall speaks. "Syd I know what I have to do. I know it doesn't sound like it but, I   
  
do. Please don't worry about me."   
  
"The mission is now on go" Says an agent inside the van. Marshall and Sydney are   
  
standing beside a brick wall, waiting for a signal from the agents. " Marshall ,Sydney proceed to   
  
the entrance on the count of 3. 1....2.....3 move in ,move in!" The words "move in" scattered in   
  
Marshall's mind, he tried not to think of the danger , so he followed Sydney.   
  
They now are near an enormous scrub. Sydney lies on the other side of the scrub. She   
  
sees two guards standing in front of the entrance and three cameras. One was on top of the   
  
entrances door , while the other two were to the left and right of the building. 'The only way were   
  
going to get in there is by the sides' she thought to herself. She got out a silent gun ,filled with 15   
  
rounds of gravel bullets. She shot 3 of those to make it look like an accident. 


End file.
